1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic fluid feeder for the revolving shaft of a transmission of an internal combustion engine provided with an automatic transmission for a vehicle which is provided with hydraulic equipment such as a hydraulic clutch operated by switching oil pressure.
2. Description of Background Art
Heretofore, hydraulic fluid has been supplied to a hydraulic clutch via a central hole of a revolving shaft from one end of the revolving shaft and lubricating oil has been supplied to a lubricating location via a central hole of the revolving shaft from the other end of the revolving shaft. As hydraulic fluid and lubricating oil are different in pressure, an oil hole tilted on the basis of the central line of the shaft is required to be provided from the outside face of the revolving shaft towards the central hole to feed oil to which a predetermined pressure is applied to a predetermined location, and a complex structure is required. It requires a great deal of time to work a diagonal hole of a shaft and in addition, the cost is also high.
Hydraulic fluid is sometimes supplied to a hydraulic clutch via an oil supply pipe laid from the side of a crankcase cover to the inside of a central hole of a revolving shaft and the oil supply pipe is fixed to the crankcase cover. When oil is supplied to a hydraulic clutch in the center of the revolving shaft of a transmission, an oil supply pipe is required to be long. In such structure, it is difficult to attach or detach the crankcase cover, particularly in case where the crankcase cover is to be detached in an onboard state. The crankcase cover cannot be detached until the oil supply pipe is removed. Thus, the serviceability of the unit is deteriorated. In a state in which the oil supply pipe is fixed to the crankcase cover, a large depository is required.